I. Field of the Invention.
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for processing metal material into bales and more specifically it relates to a method and apparatus for processing a car body into two bales of approximately equal size.
II. Description of the Prior Art.
Prior apparatus for processing car bodies into bales were usually designed to process the entire car body into a single bale. Such apparatus produced bales of relatively large size and if a relatively small size was desired, the apparatus would require extremely high compression forces to produce the bale. The method and apparatus of the present invention is designed to produce two bales from a single car body resulting in a relatively small bale size having its maximum dimension of 40 inches or less as required for charging a conventional electric furnace. This double bale approach is accomplished with reasonable compression forces, relatively rapid speed and with a minimum of operator attention to operate the apparatus.